


The Most Popular Girl in the Tower

by sqbr



Category: Dragon Age Origins
Genre: Fanart, Fancomic, Gen, Humour, Transcribed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dagna in the tower. Single page comic with transcript.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Popular Girl in the Tower

**Author's Note:**

> [Crossposted to DeviantArt](http://sqbr.deviantart.com/art/Most-popular-girl-in-the-tower-155828745).

Templar (holding up ladder): So you have no magical ability at all?

Dagna (reaching for book): _sigh_. None. Isn't it terrible?

**Author's Note:**

> I was pondering Dagna's life once she moved the the circle tower and it struck me that she's the only non-Templar (and thus the only woman) without magical ability. And since the Templars aren't supposed to get involved with the mages.. :) EDIT: Except for the Chantry sisters. Duh. Oops.
> 
> I wanted the Templar to be as non threatening looking as possible since relationships with prison guards can have a pretty creepy dynamic.
> 
> Bookshelves are one of things that seem like a cool thing to add to a picture right up until the point where I have to draw them.
> 
>  
> 
> [Paper by *struckdumb](http://struckdumb.deviantart.com/art/Paper-84796520)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Life In The Tower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017607) by [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi)




End file.
